The Draconequus Of Pony Le Pu
by kirbykid13
Summary: This story based off the Hunchback Of Notre Dame, with a little twist, features the adventure of Discord and the Mane Six as they have an adventure in the mysterious city of Pony Le Pu.
1. Discord's Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, and I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the songs.**

It was a crystal blue day in a city that looked like it was in the 1400s. There were many ponies running around having fun, some ponies were hanging up their laundry on strings over the streets, and some ponies were selling stuff from their markets.

_Morning in Pony Le Pu, the city awakes_

_To the bells of Pony Le Pu_

The city was known as Pony Le Pu. There was another pony was fishing, while another pony was getting his bread ready to sell.

_The fishing pony fishes, the baking pony bakes_

_To the bells of Pony Le Pu_

Then the scene shifts to a big bell tower where the bells were ringing. It was the biggest building in the city.

_To the big bells loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a tune_

_And some say the soul of the city of the toll_

_Of the bells, the bells of Pony Le Pu_

The main focus though was with a group of foals were all sitting around in front of a theatre, and there stood a purple pony with black hair and a black mustache and beard, and he wore a yellow poncho and a purple pirate hat, and a red mask around his eyes. That pony was singing the song, and he was about to do a puppet show.

"Listen they're beautiful. So many colors of sound, so many changing moods, because you know they don't ring all by themselves," said the masked pony.

"They don't?" said the pony's puppet.

"No, you silly boy," said the masked pony, "No, up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" the pony's puppet replied.

"What is he?" the masked pony questioned.

"What?" the pony's puppet replied.

"How did he come to be there?" the masked pony questioned.

"How?" the pony's puppet replied.

"Hush," said the masked pony as he hit him on the head.

"Ow," the pony's puppet replied.

"Puppeteer will tell you," Puppeteer said, "It is a tale, a tale of a man…and a monster."

**Flashback-Pony Le Pu 20 Years ago**

The scene shows four alicorn ponies and a crying baby on a canoe on a cold snowy night.

There were two parent alicorns where the colt was light gray and had a long straight black mane with a mustache while wearing a purple hat and a red cape, and the mare was gold had a short black mane while wearing a purple hood and gold beads on her head.

The pony who rowed the boat was dark green wearing a red hood, while the other alicorn was a little bit of a lighter green with a black mustache while wearing a red hood on his head. Puppeteer was about to continue his song.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun_

_On the docks of Pony Le Pu_

"Shut it up, will you?" said the father pony.

"We'll be spotted!" exclaimed the rower.

"Hush, little one," said the mother pony.

_Four frightened alicorns slid silently under_

_The docks near Pony Le Pu_

"Four guilders for safe passage into Pony Le Pu," said the rower.

Then an arrow came out of nowhere where it showed four guard ponies who were gray wearing gray helmets, and purple capes. All of them were holding spears as they approached the three alicorns and the pony.

_A trap had been laid for the alicorns_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

They pointed the spears at the three alicorns

_At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells_

A shadowy figure was approaching the alicorns, and they all turned their heads to see who that shadowy figure was coming.

"Judge Clyde Mareister," said the father pony.

_Of the bells of Pony Le Pu_

The pony that was coming forward was tall and dark gray, had a short gray mane and tail with white on its hooves, fiery red eyes, and wore a black cape, a gray protector, a purple tri-corner hat with a red ribbon on the back, and a silver necklace with a holy cross. He was approaching the alicorns.

_Judge Clyde Mareister longed to purge the world of vice and sin_

The guard grabbed the father alicorn, and cuffed him up along with the other alicorn and the rower of the canoe.

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within_

"Bring these alicorn vermin to the palace of justice," Mareister ordered the guards.

"You there, what are you hiding," the guard questioned while grabbing the mother alicorn with the baby.

"Stolen goods, no doubt," said Mareister, "Take them from her."

"She ran," Puppeteer told the audience.

The mother alicorn ran from Judge Mareister to protect her baby, but he just kept gaining up on her. She turned a sharp corner, but Mareister did the same thing to keep up with the alicorn. She was running out of breath as Mareister was coming close. Then the mother alicorn finally arrived at the cathedral with her baby, and started to bang on the door.

"Sanctuary! Please, give us sanctuary," the mother alicorn cried as she banged on the door.

Judge Mareister was closing in, and the mother alicorn was about to take off with her wings, but she was too late. As she was about to lift off, Mareister grabbed the baby, snatched it from her, and knocked her to the ground where she hit her head on the steps and died.

"A baby?" Mareister questioned as he heard the crying, and looked at the baby, "A monster!"

Mareister covered up the baby, and noticed that there was a well just within a couple of feet. Mareister took the baby to the well where he held it over, and was prepared to drop the baby inside.

"Stop!" the archdeacon exclaimed.

The archdeacon pony was a white pony with gold hoofs, and had a short gray mane while wearing a red hood with a gold holy cross. He stopped Mareister from dropping the baby.

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs," Mareister explained.

The archdeacon then began to sing as he picked up the dead alicorn.

_See, there, the innocent blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Pony Le Pu_

"I am guiltless, she ran, I pursued," Mareister explained.

_Now you would add this foal's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Pony Le Pu_

"My conscience is clear," Mareister replied.

_You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim that haven't a rue_

_But you never can from nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

The archdeacon pointed its hoofs to the statues of horses. The horse statues all had a full mane and a beard while wearing a robe holding a spear.

_The very eyes of Pony Le Pu_

Mareister started to look at all of the statues in the eyes, and he was starting to feel the fear within himself. Puppeteer started to sing again.

_And for one time in his life of power and control_

_Mareister felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul_

"What must I do," Mareister asked.

"Care for the foal and raise it as your own," said the archdeacon as he carried the dead mother alicorn.

"What? I am to be saddled with this misshapen," said Mareister, "Very well, but let him live with you in your church.

"Live here? Where?" the archdeacon asked.

"Anywhere," Mareister answered as he started to sing looking at the bell tower.

_Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see_

"The bell tower perhaps," Mareister said, "and who knows? Our lord works in mysterious ways."

Mareister started to sing yet again as he looked at the baby.

_Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be_

_Of use to me_

**Pony Le Pu-Back to the present day**

Puppeteer pulled his red cape back as he continued to tell the foals the story of the mysterious bell ringer.

"And Mareister gave the child a cruel name, a name that means disharmony and chaos, Discord," Puppeteer told the audience.

Puppeteer returned to singing as he shows a puppet of Judge Mareister taking the deformed baby foal up into the bell tower that was painted in the background of his set.

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Pony Le Pu_

The puppet became a silhouette where another puppet in the form of Discord that was also a silhouette walked up the set stairs.

_Who is the monster and who is the man_

The discord puppet started to ring a bell that was behind the silhouette.

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Pony Le Pu!_

An illusion of Discord was seen ringing the bells of the cathedral using his chaotic magic to create more arms to pull the ropes. The bells rung all over the city, and Discord happily brushed his paw and claw. The bell tower was Discord's true home, but he hasn't been there in two days.

"But why have the bells not rang for two days," one of the foals questioned, "Is the bell ringer sick?"

"It's a mystery that none of us know. The only person who could probably know is Judge Clyde Mareister," said Puppeteer as he looked up at the bell tower.

**As you can see, the town in this story and the cathedral name are the same. I have altered some of the words in the songs, and I do not own those songs. Hope you continue reading.**


	2. Discord's Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, and I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the songs.**

**Equestria-Crystal Empire**

The scene took place inside the castle in the Crystal Empire. Some ponies were in there getting party decorations all set up for what looks like was going to be a party. Planning this party was none other than the party pony herself Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, it's so nice that you're planning this party here in the Crystal Empire," said Twilight Sparkle.

"We never had a party here, so we might as well have one here now," said Pinkie Pie.

Along with the two ponies were Applejack getting apple treats along the table, Rarity putting up all the sparkling designs with Spike's help, and Rainbow Dash was putting up the party banner. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence all spectating the rest of the ponies setting up for the party.

"Well Twilight, I think Pinkie is going to have a terrific party planned," Celestia said.

"Yeah, apparently the first party Pinkie Pie is ever planning here in the Crystal Empire happens to be a birthday party for Discord," Twilight said in disgust.

"I know were not huge fans of this, but I think it would make Discord happy to know that there is some ponies who care for him despite all that he has done," Cadence explained.

"It will take some time," Luna said.

Applejack was getting all of the snacks ready, and she was doing a count to make sure that there would be enough for all of the guests.

"Do you think we got enough for everypony," Applejack asked Rarity.

"Applejack, we only got nine ponies and a cute little Spikey wikey who will be attending this party," Rarity answered hugging Spike.

"Yeah," Spike blushed.

Discord wasn't very popular because of his past moments, so he wasn't going to be getting a big turnout from anyone except the mane six, Spike, and the three alicorn princesses. The door opened, and it was Shining Armor.

"Cadence, I just wanted to let you know it's time for the changing of the guards," Shining Armor told his wife.

"Alright, just have the new guards come in and guard this room," Cadence said.

The guards all left, and the new set of guards came in. Twilight noticed one of the guards was the one she ran into. It was the orange Pegasus with his golden armor and blue mane, and that made Twilight blush.

"Twily, are you staring at Flash again," Shining Armor jokingly questioned Twilight.

"Yeah, are you checking out one of my guards," Cadence asked jokingly.

"Uh no," Twilight answered, "Hey, where's Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy," Pinkie exclaimed has she jumped down from out of nowhere, "Oh I told her to keep Discord busy so he wouldn't ruin the surprise."

**Equestria-Fluttershy's Cottage**

While all of the ponies were preparing for Discord's birthday party, Fluttershy was having Discord do plenty of household tasks to keep him busy. Discord had a salad prepared for Angel exactly how he wants it.

"Here you go Angel, I hope you enjoy it," Discord said as he kindly tipped his chef's hat that he suddenly was wearing.

Discord then made the hat and apron disappear with a snap of his fingers, and Fluttershy hovered right back by his side.

"Okay Fluttershy, I fed your bunny his dinner," Discord replied, "What else do I need to do?"

"I need you to give all of my flowers a sprinkle of water," Fluttershy kindly said to Discord.

"But I just gave all of your flowers a sprinkle of water," Discord complained.

"Then give them another one," Fluttershy said.

Discord just grunted and stared to poof up watering can and serve all of the flowers their water once again. Discord was not liking having to do all of Fluttershy's chores.

"This birthday stinks," Discord said to himself, "I had better days at my old home."

**Equestria-Crystal Empire**

Back at the Crystal Empire, the party preparations were going as planned. Pinkie was getting all of her balloons out, and blowing them up. Pinkie blew up one balloon in one second with every balloon she got.

"Pinkie, do you think you need to breathe," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh no, I'm super," Pinkie exclaimed as she continued blowing up balloons until she ran out of breath and passed out.

Twilight peeked outside the door, and noticed Flash Sentry. Flash noticed Twilight, and all the alicorn princess could do was blush at the guard.

"Wow, you've always blushed at me since that day we accidently ran into each other," Flash said to Twilight.

"Yeah, I don't know what that could be," Twilight responded, "Um, you want to go for a walk?"

"Why sure," Flash answered, "Men, stay on lookout!"

The guards remained on lookout. Twilight and Flash walked around the castle of the Crystal Empire castle while everyone else was preparing for Discord's birthday party. The two just felt pretty awkward while walking together, and Flash decided to start a conversation.

"So, tell me about yourself," Flash said as Twilight was ready to talk about herself.

"Well I have a brother, and as you can see, he is married to the ruler of the Crystal Empire," Twilight said.

"You mean Shining Armor?" Flash questioned, "You're the sister of Princess Cadence's husband?"

"That's right," Twilight answered, "Want to learn more about me?"

"For being the sister of Cadence's husband, I love too," Flash answered.

Twilight and Flash continued to walk around the premises of the Crystal Empire castle grounds as Twilight was going to talk more about herself.

"Well I started out as just a philly unicorn who lived in Canterlot, and all I wanted to do was learn magic and be a great unicorn like Princess Celestia. My parents signed me up for a school for gifted unicorns. I almost blew my entrance exam until a rainbow came out, and I was able to use my magic to hatch a dragon egg." Twilight told to Flash.

"Was it raining while it was sunny out?" Flash asked.

"No, it turned out it was another pegasus named Rainbow Dash who would one day become my best friend. She did a sonic rainboom, and that gave me the magic jolt to hatch Spike who is now my companion," Twilight told Flash.

"Wow, that is amazing," Flash said amazed.

"And the best part, Princess Celestia noticed what I did and I became her student. I spent my time only trying to learn magic, and be great like her," Twilight said about herself.

"You never had time to make friends," Flash asked.

"I only focused on my studies until Princess Celestia sent me to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. That's when I met my friends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash who are helping us get ready for the party," Twilight told Flash.

"I thought you knew Rainbow Dash at that exam," Flash said.

"Surprisingly, none of us ever even known we existed before that," Twilight stated.

"And how did you get your wings," Flash asked.

"Well one day when I was living in Ponyville to learn about friendship, I cast a spell to mix up our destinies. Then Spike and I were able to help them learn who they were, and Princess Celestia congratulate me, and made me an alicorn princess. Now I'm the princess of friendship," Twilight told Flash.

Flash loved the story Twilight was telling about herself. It was pretty much the first time that these two really got to have a long conversation, but Twilight wanted it to keep going as they kept walking.

"Enough about me, tell me about yourself," Twilight suggested.

"Well as you can see, I'm just a pegasus. I was the youngest of my brothers, and we all ended up fighting in many wars to protect our land," Flash told Twilight.

"We haven't had many wars in our land as long as I was around. Like what wars have you and your brothers fought in," Twilight asked.

"The Great War of Horse Paul, The Battle of Clydejing, and the Freedom Wars," Flash explained.

"The Great War of Horse Paul, The Battle of Clydejing, and Freedom Wars," Twilight said feeling all puzzled, "I have read many books about the history of Equestria, and I never heard of such wars."

"You never heard of those battles?" Flash asked.

"No, and Celestia never told me stories about such wars. The only battle I heard about was The Great Battle of Equestria between the royal sisters and Discord," Twilight answered.

"Wow, I thought everypony learned about all the battles that took place. I'm surprised you never heard of those battles," Flash said feeling shocked.

"Well lets change the subject, how many brothers do you have," Twilight asked.

"I have four older brothers. We all grew up in the big city of Pony Le Pu until we left for those wars," Flash told Twilight.

"Pony Le Pu, I never heard of Pony Le Pu," Twilight said feeling puzzled yet again, "I have looked at all possible maps of Equestria, and this world, and I never found such a place called Pony Le Pu."

"Well, that's where I came from," Flash answered, "Let's change the topic again. Want to know how I got this job as a guard for Princess Cadence?"

"Maybe it will get my mind off of Pony Le Pu. Go ahead and tell me," Twilight suggested as Flash was going to tell the story of how he got the job at the Crystal Empire.

**Flashback-Pony Le Pu**

Flash Sentry was seen walking through the streets of Pony Le Pu looking at a map of the city. The Pegasus was lost, and he was trying to figure out where he was going.

"I was lost in my own city as I was trying to find a place in the city known as the Palace Of Justice. I was offered a job as captain of the royal guards for the city, and I didn't know where to go," Flash told.

Flash then wonders into a strange area in town where it was completely empty. There was not a pony, Pegasus, or unicorn to be found in the area. In the middle was a painting of the sun and the moon. Flash was walking towards the center where he found a chicken feather.

"Then I wondered into this deserted part of town where there was nopony to be found. Next thing that happened, I found a chicken feather," Flash said.

Flash picked up the chicken feather, and then a magic aura came out of the feather. Flash was all of sudden transported into the Crystal Empire.

"I touched it, and then it teleported me here to the Crystal Empire," Flash told.

**Equestria-Crystal Empire Present Day**

"Next thing that happened, I was offered a job here as a guard for Princess Cadence," Flash explained.

"A chicken feather, it was a chicken feather that brought you here," Twilight questioned.

"Yeah, I had no idea what kind of magic was in that feather. One moment I was in what may have been the slums of Pony Le Pu, next thing I know I'm here," Flash explained.

Twilight was feeling completely confused about everything she has heard from Flash Sentry about Pony Le Pu, and how he got here. There were so many questions that boggled her mind.

"That's great. Well I got to go…I need to continue getting ready for the party," Twilight said feeling all nervous.

Twilight ran away from Flash, but she was not running in the direction of where the birthday party was being held. It looked more like Twilight was running somewhere else.

"I never seen anything in my books about Pony Le Pu. Maybe the library here in the Crystal Empire might give me some helpful information on that place," Twilight said to herself.

She exited the castle and flew off for the Crystal Empire library. Spike was eating some gems as he stepped outside, and he noticed Twilight flying towards the library.

"I wonder where Twilight is going," Spike questioned.


	3. Flash Sentry's Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, and I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the movie's songs.**

Twilight Sparkle arrived in the Crystal Empire library where she nearly tore up the entire library looking something up on the city of Pony Le Pu. So far the alicorn princess found nothing.

"I looked in every part of this library, and there is nothing on Pony Le Pu," Twilight angrily said as she then grunts.

Spike arrived in the library, and noticed the mess of books that Twilight Sparkle made all over the library.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Spike asked.

"I was talking with Flash Sentry, and he mentioned that he came from this place called Pony Le Pu," Twilight explained, "I never heard of such a place in my life."

"Pony Le Pu," Spike questioned.

"Yes, he said that was where he grew up. So far I have found no books on that place," Twilight said.

"Did you check the other libraries?" Spike asked.

"I read every book in the Canterlot library, the library I used to have, and this library. I have never found anything on Pony Le Pu," Twilight explained.

As Twilight was continuing to look through the mess of books, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived at the library. They noticed Twilight flew off, and were able to track her down.

"Twilight Sparkle, what may have caused you to leave? You know Discord's birthday party is important," Celestia stated.

"It's true, it would be nice if he knew he really had friends that cared about him. So come back and help us get ready," Luna said.

"She didn't mean to leave. Twilight was trying to see if she could find any books on a place called Pony Le Pu," Spike explained.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna all gasped in shock after Spike told them what Twilight was doing. The two princesses were traumatized for a second, and then Celestia walked up towards Twilight in anger.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia roared.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shrieked, "Oh no, what did I do wrong. I'm sorry, it's just that there was this place."

"Put the books away. Spike told me what you were doing, and I forbid you from continuing any research on that place," Celestia ordered.

"What, Spike told you about Pony Le Pu," Twilight questioned.

"Me and my sister want no one to ever know about that place. It is a horrible place filled with so much evil, that me and Celestia want all of you ponies to have no knowledge of that place," Luna explained.

Twilight was too afraid of the two princesses as she started to clean up. Celestia and Luna did give the alicorn a hand. They got done in a record time, but things still twirled around in Twilight's mind. She has never seen Celestia and Luna so angry.

"Princess Celestia, what's wrong with Pony Le Pu? Why have you never told me anything about that place?" Twilight asked.

"I told you it's a horrible place. I never want you to ever ask about Pony Le Pu or where it even is," Celestia ordered, "Believe me, you will not find that place ever!"

"Wait! How did you even know about Pony Le Pu?" Luna questioned.

"I heard from one of Princess Cadence's guards Flash Sentry that he lived in Pony Le Pu," Twilight answered.

Celestia and Luna glared at Twilight after mentioning that Flash Sentry lived in Pony Le Pu. Then the two walked out of the library looking at Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight Sparkle, come with me," Celestia ordered Twilight.

Back at the party, the other ponies were making final preparations for Discord's arrival. Princess Cadence was observing the four ponies as they were getting decorations up, and snacks ready.

"This birthday party for Discord is a great idea," Pinkie said until she gasped in air in shock, "You know what we should do, we should try and surprise Discord when Fluttershy brings him in!"

"Um, that's what we're going to do Pinkie," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Oh," Pinkie replied in a happy way.

Rarity was getting everything organized when Applejack walked over.

"Surprised you didn't get dressed up for the occasion," Applejack said smirking at Rarity.

"He might be reformed, but I'm not going to look fancy for him just yet," Rarity stated.

Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Spike all re-entered the room. Their entrance gave all four ponies and Cadence their attention.

"Alright, it looks like were ready. I'll send a letter to Fluttershy to tell her to bring Discord here right now," Celestia announced.

"PLACES EVERYPONY," Pinkie screamed.

Celestia wrote her letter to Fluttershy, and then used her magic to mail it right to her cottage where she and Discord were staying.

**Equestria-Fluttershy's Cottage**

Discord was watching Angel eat its food showing kindness and compassion.

"So, what do you think Angel," Discord asked.

Angel just spat its food right at Discord's face, and the Draconequus was beginning to steam up. Fluttershy hovered in front of Discord with a glare.

"Sorry Fluttershy," Discord responded.

"It's okay, Angel just gets really picky of what to eat. Don't you," Fluttershy said looking at her pet bunny with an adorable face.

Celestia's letter popped up in front of Discord. He grabbed it with his hand, or paw, and saw it was to Fluttershy.

"Oh Fluttershy, you got a letter from the princess," Discord said holding up the parchment.

Discord's message got Fluttershy to turn her attention away from Angel to Discord. Angel was showing a grumpy face, and crossed its arms. Fluttershy took the letter, and read it.

"Oh Discord, that was Princess Celestia," Fluttershy said.

"I know, that who the letter was from," Discord stated.

"But she said that she, Luna, and Princess Cadence need your help at the Crystal Empire," Fluttershy said.

"Really, what could it be," Discord questioned.

"I don't know, but she said to bring me with you. My friends are there as well, so it has to be important," Fluttershy stated.

"How do you know your friends are there? Did it say in the letter," Discord questioned.

"Um…yes," Fluttershy lied.

"Okay, let's get whatever it is that's going on over with," Discord grunted.

Discord grabbed Fluttershy's hand, and they teleported over to the Crystal Empire.

**Equestria-Crystal Empire**

After they arrive, Discord whipped up a cop costume with his chaotic magic, and also got himself a stick to smack in his hands, or claw, or paw.

"Alright, I'm ready to deal with whatever trouble Celestia is dealing with," Discord said acting all cop like.

They walked into the castle, and arrived in the grand hall where it looked completely dark and empty. Fluttershy looked scared, but Discord wasn't scared one bit.

"Hello, Princess Celestia," Discord shouted in the dark.

The lights then turned on, and Pinkie Pie appeared with a party horn, and blew it right in front of Discord's face.

"SURPRISE," everypony shouted.

"AHHHHH," Fluttershy screamed as the surprise scared her.

"Oh boy, a party. What's the occasion," Discord asked.

Pinkie Pie pulled out a harmonica and blew right in it. The pink party pony was ready to get into singing mode, and started dancing.

_Happy happy birthday_

_Happy birthday Discord,_

_Happy happy birthday_

_Happy birthday Discord,_

_You're a year older now so drink from my party gourd_

Pinkie stuffs a bottle of water into Discord's mouth.

_With this super awesome party you won't ever be bored,_

_So happy happy birthday_

_Happy birthday Discord,_

_Today is your birthday so here is your rewaaaaarrrrrd!_

It was a beautiful party set up, and there he saw Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadence. Discord was so happy to see everyone he knew there.

"So this whole thing with doing duties for Fluttershy was just so you could set this party up just for me," Discord said feeling all happy.

"Absolutely," Twilight answered, "sorry to know that we're the only ponies here. Apparently not all of Equestria is fond of you just yet."

"Oh, you made me so happy," Discord said magically bringing up a tissue to blow his nose in, and wipe his tears.

Discord grabbed the mane six along with Spike, and gave them a big hug where they nearly were getting their lungs crushed. Celestia then walked over to Cadence in private.

"Princess Cadence, I need to have a word with you about one of your guards," Celestia told her niece.

"What about one of my guards," Cadence questioned.

"Come with me," Celestia ordered.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence all walked out of the room, and Twilight was the only one to notice that her sister-in-law was being removed.

"I wonder what's going on." Twilight questioned herself after noticing the princesses exiting the room, "I wonder if it has anything to do with that Pony Le Pu place."

Celestia and Luna brought Cadence outside as the conversation may happen to be related to Flash Sentry living in Pony Le Pu.

"Princess Cadence, have you ever had any knowledge that one of your guards who happens to go by the name Flash Sentry lived in a place called Pony Le Pu?" Celestia asked.

"No. Why is that important?" Cadence asked.

"Cadence, I order you to relieve him of his duties as one of your guards," Celestia ordered.

"What, why?" Cadence questioned.

"Twilight learned that Flash Sentry was from Pony Le Pu. Pony Le Pu is a very horrible place," Luna explained.

"What's wrong with Pony Le Pu?" Cadence asked.

"I…I don't to talk about. That place is so bad, that I can't even explain it to anyone," Celestia explained.

"But you must relieve Flash Sentry immediately," Luna told Cadence.

"Alright," Cadence responded.

Twilight was peeking through the door hearing the whole conversation. Twilight gasped in shock after she heard that Celestia and Luna told her sister-in-law to fire Flash Sentry.

"Oh no, what have I done," Twilight said to herself.

"Is something wrong Twilight," Applejack asked.

Twilight just ran out of the room leaving her friends behind at the party to see how it was all going to unfold.

"Where is she going? I worked hard on this party," Pinkie exclaimed.

"You mean we worked hard on this party," Rainbow Dash commented.

Princess Cadence was in her throne room with all the guards and Celestia and Luna standing by her side. The doors opened, and Flash Sentry came in and approach the princess.

"Your highness, what is it that you called me in for," Flash questioned.

"Flash Sentry, I have heard from my favorite sister-in-law that you come from a place from Pony Le Pu," Cadence stated.

"You are absolutely right," Flash answered.

Twilight wondered into the room to watch the events unfold.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but by orders of my former teacher Princess Celestia, I must relieve you of your duties as one of my guards," Cadence told Flash.

"I don't understand, why," Flash asked.

"Pony Le Pu is a horrible place. We should not welcome any pony from that dreaded city," Celestia exclaimed.

"You must leave now," Luna ordered, "Discord will send you back to that disgusting place."

Twilight was starting to tear up after seeing her teacher and idol along with her sister order her sister-in-law fire Flash Sentry.

"What have I done," Twilight said to herself.

"It has been an honor serving you Princess Cadence. Thanks for the opportunity," Flash responded.

Flash Sentry walked out of the room after being fired. Twilight was very disappointed that she may have been the one to cost Flash his role as a royal guard for Cadence. Twilight approached the Pegasus.

"Flash, I'm so sorry. This is my fault," Twilight said.

"How is it your fault," Flash asked.

"I went to the library to see if I can research Pony Le Pu, and Celestia found out, and she was angry with me. I didn't know Pony Le Pu was a bad place," Twilight said.

"No, Pony Le Pu isn't a bad place. Cadence only fired me because Celestia and Luna order her to. They don't understand what it's like there," Flash explained.

"Well, why don't you take me there to see what it's like," Twilight suggested.

"I would, but I don't know if the sisters were let you go judging by what they said," Flash said.

Discord then arrived at the scene with Twilight and Flash along with her friends who were with Discord.

"Ah Flash, I heard you got the boot. So sorry," Discord said acting like he has symphony.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, why did you ditch us?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Oh I see, you were looking for that pony you like," Pinkie smirked, "are you planning a date?"

"No, he got fired, and it's all my fault," Twilight explained.

"Don't blame yourself Twilight, you didn't know anything of what Celestia and Luna were thinking," Spike said.

"Yes yes yes, now will you excuse me, me and Flash are going to need a little privacy. I'm planning to take him back to Pony Le Pu," Discord stated.

"Hey, see if that job is still available, but I take it the position has been filled or they canceled the interview because you were a long time late," Twilight suggested.

"What job," Discord questioned.

"I was given a position at Pony Le Pu as captain of the royal guards. I was looking for the Palace of Justice, and then I found a chicken feather that just transported me here," Flash explained.

"At the Sun & Moon Court," Discord asked.

"Yeah, how did you know," Flash asked.

"I left that feather back there, and it must've had some of my magic in there," Discord explained.

"I see," Flash replied.

"And as for that job, you can still get it," Discord stated.

"Really, he can," Twilight questioned.

"Yes, because the place that Flash is talking about, time flows differently. When a day passes in Pony Le Pu, a thousand years passes here in Equestria. How do I know that, I used to live in Pony Le Pu," Discord explained.

All of the ponies and Spike gasped after they heard the shocking news that Discord was from Pony Le Pu himself.

"Wait a minute, you're from Pony Le Pu," Twilight questioned.

"And did you say a thousand years pass here when a day passes over there," Rarity asked.

"Absolutely, I actually spent twenty Pony Le Pu years of my life living in the cathedral bell tower," Discord told, "I technically have been away from my hometown for two days."

"So if a day has passed in this Pony Le Pu place, and a thousand years has passed at that same time," Pinkie said while holding up multiple hooves counting and breaking the fourth wall, "(GASPS) you've been here for two thousand years!"

"That's when Equestria was made," Twilight stated.

"I'm confused on all of this," Fluttershy said.

"I think we have a lot to learn Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"So are you saying that I haven't missed my chance to gain that position?" Flash asked, "And I can still claim that position?"

"Absolutely, let me privately take you to a secluded area to send you back to Pony Le Pu," Discord suggested.

Discord took Flash Sentry away, and Twilight Sparkle was worried she may never see Flash Sentry again or know what Pony Le Pu is really like. So she called out Discord.

"Wait Discord," Twilight called out, "Can you take me there?"

"Alright, but I don't want the princesses to know you have even set foot in that place," Discord answered, "and your friends can come too."

"Yay, party at Pony Le Pu," Rainbow Dash cheered.

"I thought we were going to have a birthday party here," Pinkie said, "but wait, if only two days passed there (GASPS) it isn't Discord's birthday!"

"Well who knows what beauty Pony Le Pu could have," Rarity said.

"Maybe some more apples," Applejack replied.

"Hopefully the animals are peaceful there too," Fluttershy said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, come on," Discord said rounding up the mane six.

The seven ponies, Spike, and Discord all were in a dark room where Discord used his chaotic magic to create a portal to Pony Le Pu. Discord's attempt to create the portal was successful.

"I have created a portal to Pony Le Pu. While this portal is up, the time there and here in Equestria will remain in sync. That way, you won't go missing forever," Discord said to all of the ponies.

"Well Twilight, I guess this is goodbye," Flash said.

"What are you talking about, I'm going in there to see Pony Le Pu for myself," Twilight said, "and I'm bringing my friends."

"What about Celestia and Luna," Spike reminded Twilight, "they will disown you and possibly take away your princess title if you go into Pony Le Pu."

"Spike, I want to know what this place is really like," Twilight told Spike.

"Okay, then I hope to see you later. I'm off to look for the Palace of Justice," Flash said as he galloped into the portal.

"Come on everypony, let's check this place out," Twilight announced.

All of her pony friends were cheering, and Spike was kind of worried that she might be being disloyal to the rulers of Equestria. They all walked inside, and Discord was standing along waving to the mane six. Then all of a sudden, he heard laughter and music coming from inside the portal.

"Wait a minute, that music, those ponies, their laughter…it's the Festival of the Fools!" Discord exclaimed, "I always wanted to attend that festival my entire life, but my master forbid me. Today is going to be that day!"

Discord was so excited when he decided to venture through the portal by himself to attend the Festival of the Fools at Pony Le Pu.


	4. The Bell Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, and I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the movie's songs.**

**Flashback-Pony Le Pu Cathedral Bell Tower 1 Year Ago**

It was daytime in the Pony Le Pu Bell Tower, and Discord was swinging from the ropes of the bell tower ringing the bells. Then Discord landed on the wooden platform where all of the birds were sitting. Discord saw a gargoyle holding a bird's nest in its mouth, and smiled at the nest.

"Good morning," Discord said to the baby bird as it chirped, "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

The bird continued to chirp, but gave out a sad chirp

"You sure?" Discord asked, "Good day to try. Why, if-if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it."

Discord didn't seem to be an evil monster at first, he looked to be a kind Draconequus who cared for the animals. Discord looked down to see that a festival was getting set up.

"The Festival of Fools," Discord said looking down at the town plaza.

The bird gave out a nervous chirp to show that it was scared of getting out to fly. Discord continued to talk about the festival.

"It will be fun with jugglers and-and-and music and dancing," Discord said continuing to talk.

He saw that the bird was hovering, and gave out a little giggle. The baby bird also gave out a happy chirp. Then the bird saw a flock of birds flying by the cathedral, and the baby bird was all excited.

"Go on, nobody wants to be cooped up here forever," Discord told the bird as he let it go and it flew away.

Discord saw the bird flying away with the flock, and then the gargoyle by him turned red with lightning bolt horns.

"Oh man," the red gargoyle said as he was spitting out the nest and feathers, "I thought he'd never leave. I'll be spitting feathers for a week."

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," said the other gargoyle who turned orange whose horns looked like apple stems.

"Go scare a nun," said the red gargoyle.

Then a blue gargoyle appeared who had balloon like horns.

"Hey Discord, what's going on out there?" the blue gargoyle asked.

"A fight, a flogging?" the red gargoyle questioned.

"A festival," the orange gargoyle answered.

"You mean a feast of fools?" the blue gargoyle excitedly questioned.

"Uh-huh," Discord answered.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese," the blue gargoyle shouted.

Then another gargoyle appeared that was purple with horns with diamonds on the tip top of the horns.

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," said the purple gargoyle.

"Yeah, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F," said the red gargoyle.

"Yeah, watching," Discord said in disappointment.

"Ah look, a mime," the red gargoyle said starting to prepare a spit.

The orange gargoyle was able to stop him by covering his mouth. Then the four gargoyles turn around to see what was up with Discord.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. What gives?" the blue gargoyle asked.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" the purple gargoyle asked as Discord walked away.

"I don't get it," said the blue gargoyle.

"Perhaps he's sick," the orange gargoyle suggested.

"Impossible," said a pink gargoyle with butterfly body shaped ears who was shooing away birds, "If 19 years of listening to you hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will."

"Watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year of Discord," said the purple gargoyle.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go?" the pink gargoyle questioned as she was shooing away more birds, "Here, get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not of stone, like us."

The five gargoyles hopped inside the tower to follow Discord as he was heading upstairs to where he had a table that showed a model of the city of Pony Le Pu made by Discord, and the model also had many of the town's citizens that he made as well. When Discord looked at it, he was feeling sad. The gargoyles were noticing that Discord was sad.

"Discord, what's wrong?" the pink gargoyle asked, "You want to tell old Gracious all about it?"

The pink gargoyle revealed its name as Gracious. Discord played with one of its hand made people that he created.

"I—I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," Discord answered.

"Well, did you ever think of going there instead?" Gracious asked.

"Sure, but I'd never fit in out there," Discord answered still feeling down, "I'm not…normal."

"Oh Discord, Discord, Discord," Gracious said until she noticed the birds on her, "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy if it's all right with you!"

Gracious scared the birds away with her hollering, and then the red gargoyle jumped onto the table picking up a model of himself.

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. What do we have to do, paint you a fresco?" the red gargoyle said.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival," the purple gargoyle replied from behind.

"No, the pope," the blue gargoyle sarcastically said, "Of course you!"

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience," the orange gargoyle told Discord.

"Wine, women and song," the blue gargoyle said juggling a whole bunch of his model dolls.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses," said the orange gargoyle.

"Bobbing the snails," the blue gargoyle responded holding a bucket of water.

"Studying indigenous folk music," the purple gargoyle said.

"Playing dunk the monk," said the red gargoyle who took the bucket of water from the blue gargoyle and dunked it on the purple gargoyle.

"Discord, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport." Gracious explained to Discord, "If watching is all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without ya."

"Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, hair, and the navel lint," said the red gargoyle.

"We're just part of the architecture. Right Largesse?" the blue gargoyle asked the purple gargoyle revealing his name.

"Yet if you kick us, will we not flake?" Largesse questioned with a bucket over her head who pulled it off.

"If you moisten us, do we not grow moss?" the orange gargoyle asked Discord.

Largesse put the bucket over the blue gargoyle's head, and he started to shiver.

"Discord, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose, and," Gracious told Discord until he interrupted her.

"Gracious, Giggles, Virtue, Largesse, Sincerity, thanks for the support," Discord told all five gargoyles revealing the other three names.

Giggles was the name of the blue gargoyle, Virtue was the name of the orange gargoyle, and Sincerity was the name of the red gargoyle. Discord continued to speak.

"But you're all forgetting one big thing," Discord told everyone.

"What?" all five gargoyles questioned.

"My master, Mareister," Discord replied.

"Oh," all five gargoyles replied.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean, ever, ever?" Virtue asked.

"Never ever, and he hates the feast of fools," Discord answered, "He'd be furious If I asked to go."

"Who says you got to ask?" Sincerity questioned with a smirk.

"Oh no," Discord replied.

"You sneak out," Sincerity said.

"It's just one afternoon," Gracious said.

"I couldn't," Discord told the two gargoyles.

"And you sneak back in," said Giggles.

"He'll never know you were gone," Gracious replied.

"And if I got caught," Discord asked freaking out a little.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Largesse suggested.

"He might see me," Discord said.

"You could wear a disguise," Giggles said holding a black hood and wearing it around his neck, "Just this once."

"What Mareister doesn't know can't hurt you," Sincerity told Discord hopping around.

"Ignorance is bliss," Largesse replied.

"Look who talking," said Sincerity giving Largesse a noggie.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," Gracious told Discord.

"You're right. I'll go," Discord said as he triumphly got off from his chair with the gargoyles cheering.

Discord made his way to the stairwell as he was going to attempt to attend the Festival of Fools

"I'll get cleaned up, I'll stroll down those stairs, I'll march through the doors and," Discord said until he was interrupted by Judge Mareister who appeared in front of him.

"Good morning Discord," Mareister said to Discord.

The five gargoyles turned back into stone as Discord was lost in words to see Judge Mareister.

"Oh, good m-morning master," Discord responded in a struck down way.

Judge Mareister entered Discord's room holding a basket that contains what was going to be a meal.

"Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" Mareister questioned.

"My…friends," Discord answered nervously.

"I see," Mareister replied knocking on Virtue's stone head, "And what are your friends made of Discord?"

"Stone," Discord answered as Mareister held up his head.

"Can stone talk?" Mareister questioned.

"No, it can't" Discord answered.

"That's right. You're a smart lad," said Mareister, "Now, lunch."

Mareister sat on a stool while Discord got plates and goblets, and started to set up the table so the two could eat.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Mareister asked while opening a book.

"Oh yes master," Discord replied, "I would like that very much."

"Very well. A," Mareister said pouring some wine.

"Abomination," Discord replied.

"B?" Mareister asked.

"Blasphemy," Discord answered.

"C?" Mareister asked.

"C-contrition," Discord answered.

"D?" Mareister asked.

"Damnation," Discord answered.

"E?" Mareister asked while he was about to take a sip of wine.

"Eternal Damnation," Discord answered.

"Good, F?" Mareister asked.

"Festival," Discord mistakenly said.

Mareister was shocked to hear what Discord has said as he sputtered out the wine, and wiped his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Mareister questioned.

"F-forgiveness," Discord said with a panic.

"You said festival," Mareister stated.

"No!" Discord exclaimed.

Mareister closed his book and got up, and began to walk down the stairs.

"You were thinking of going to the festival," Mareister stated.

"It's just that you go every year," Discord pointed out.

"I am a public official. I must go," Mareister explained, "But I don't enjoy a moment."

The two were heading down the stairs as Mareister continued to explain what he doesn't like about the festival.

"Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor," Mareister explained as they finished going down the stairs, and arrived out on the balcony.

"I didn't mean to upset you master," Discord replied.

"Discord, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you." Mareister explained, "And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry sir," Discord said as he was joined by Mareister looking over the fence.

"Oh my dear Discord, you don't know what it's like out there," Mareister said as they looked over, "I do, I do."

Discord had to stand there and listen to everything Mareister had to say.

"The world is cruel and wicked, and I'm the only one who you can trust in this whole city. Discord, I'm your only friend. I keep you, I teach you, and I feed you, and look upon you without fear. So tell me Discord, how can I protect you unless you always stay in here?" Mareister explained and questioned to Discord.

The two headed back inside the bell tower, and headed back up the stairs while Mareister continued to talk.

"Remember what I taught you Discord," Mareister said.

"I know, I'm deformed, I'm ugly, and those are crimes for which the world shows little pity which is why I don't comprehend," Discord responded as they returned to Discord's table with his model city of Pony Le Pu, "and you are my one defender."

"Yes, out there you will be reviled as a monster, and they will hate, scorn, and jeer," Mareister explained, "So why invite their calumny and consternation unless you stay in here."

Mareister knocked down the model people, and only picked up the model that looked like Discord himself.

"Be faithful and grateful to me," Mareister said as he put the Discord model into the model bell tower, "now do as I say, obey, and stay in here."

"You are good to me master, and I'm sorry," Discord said.

"You are forgiven," Mareister replied, "But remember Discord, this is your sanctuary."

Mareister headed downstairs leaving Discord alone all by himself, but he had the company of the five gargoyles. Discord was looking up at the bells, and he was ready to sing.

_Safe behind these windows and parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

Discord looked over the town square to see the festival in the town square.

_All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

Discord picked up the wooden model of the pony, and another to just look at them.

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

Discord then picked up the wooden model of himself, and placed it in the town square.

_All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them, but part of them_

Discord was back looking over the town square.

_And out there living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

Discord slides down the column where he meets up with his gargoyle friends.

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever, out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

Discord looked over the fence yet again continuing to sing, overseeing the whole city of Pony Le Pu.

_Just to live one day out there_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and the wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

The city is showing residents doing their usual everyday business.

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

Discord then stood on top of the fence.

_If I was in their skin_

Discord jumped into a water gutter surfing down to the head of a gargoyle pouring water from its mouth.

_I'd treasure every instant_

_Out there strolling by the seine_

Discord then grabbed water and splashed it in his face.

_Taste the morning out there, like ordinary men_

Discord started to climb the steeple all the way to the top.

_Who freely walk about there just one day and then_

_I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

Discord then came down and ran across the roof, and back to standing on top of the fence overlooking Pony Le Pu.

_Won't resent, won't despair_

_Old and bent I won't care_

_I'll have spent one day out there!_

Discord screamed out the final words to his songs as the birds flew by the cathedral. The song was finally over, and Discord was never so happy.

"One day, I will go out there," Discord said to himself.

Then the draconequus noticed something out in the streets. He saw Judge Mareister chasing after an alicorn couple who were holding two alicorn foals.

"Are those alicorns that my master are chasing?" Discord questioned himself.


	5. Alicorns Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, and I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the movie's songs.**

**Pony Le Pu-City Streets Present Day**

Twilight Sparkle arrives in Pony Le Pu with her friends Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. The alicorn princess wanted to see what the city was like, and what the big deal was with Celestia not wanting Twilight and her friends to come to such a city.

"This seems like a pretty nice city," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, pretty disgusting if you ask me," Rarity added.

"Rarity, sorry things don't look so beautifully modern, but respect this place," Applejack demanded.

"Yeah, this could be a witch town," Pinkie said as she started to act creepy, "They could curse you."

"Pinkie don't scare us," Rainbow Dash demanded as Fluttershy was starting to cower in fear.

"Look, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with this place. If we can see that nothing is wrong, maybe Princess Cadence will get Celestia and Luna to get Flash back to the Crystal Empire," Twilight explained.

"You probably want to look around for Flash Sentry, don't you," Spike questioned in a funny way.

"No, no I don't," Twilight said nervously as she started to blush.

"Yep, she's in love," Applejack replied.

The five ponies and Spike laughed at the fact that Twilight Sparkle could have a thing for Flash Sentry. Just like any other love struck being, she just kept denying it.

Meanwhile Flash Sentry was wondering the city streets as he was amazed to be back in Pony Le Pu, despite the fact Discord banished him back to his home town. He took the advice and tried to see if he could get the job as captain of the royal guards in Pony Le Pu, but first he must find the Palace of Justice.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have changed at all," Flash said to himself as he spoke to a random pony, "Hey, what's today's date?"

"April 1st, 1542," a random pony answered.

"Discord is right, the time and date is the same," Flash said in amazement as the pony wondered away, "Wait, I need directions to the Palace of Justice!"

Flash was out of luck, and then he bumped into Twilight Sparkle as she and her friends were still wondering the city.

"Whoa," they both stuttered.

"We keep bumping into each other no matter what," Twilight said blushing.

"I know, this is an awkward surprise," Flash said.

"Hey, why don't we let these two be along for a bit," Rainbow Dash said as they all giggled.

The five ponies backed off, but Spike decided to stay put to see the two together. Twilight was glaring at Spike.

"What, I want to see everything," Spike said happily as Twilight grunted.

"Pet dragon?" Flash asked.

"No, he's my friend," Twilight answered, "So did you get the job yet?"

"No, I'm still looking for the Palace of Justice," Flash answered, "So you and your friends decided to take a tour of my home town?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know what it was like. I mean, I don't know why Celestia and Luna were," Twilight said as she got interrupted by two guard ponies.

All the ponies gasped in fear as they saw the two guard ponies surrounding mostly Twilight and Spike. Flash however was out of the way.

"Alright alicorn, your days of witchcraft are over," said the guard pony.

"Witchcraft, I'm not doing any witchcraft," Twilight responded.

"Yeah, ability to use magic and fly, that is witchcraft," said the other guard pony.

Twilight blasted one of the guards with a magic blast, and Spike glared at the other guard pony.

"Leave Twilight alone," Spike roared as he delivered a fire breath.

The other pony was fried, and Twilight started to run off with Spike on her back. Flash, and the other five ponies noticed Twilight running away.

"Come back here alicorn!" one of the guard ponies exclaimed.

Then Flash got in their way, knocking them both on the ground.

"I'll have those five ponies hunt her down," Flash told the guards, "You five, go after her!"

"(GASPS) we got to arrest Twilight," Pinkie gasped, "She's our friend!"

"No Pinkie, I think he means we got to go after her to make sure she's alright," Rainbow Dash stated.

"You know, protect our friend," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, my bad," Pinkie replied, "We'll save you Twilight!"

The other five of the mane six went after Twilight and Spike while Flash was about to have some issues with the two guard ponies.

"I'll teach you a lesson peasant," the guard pony angrily said.

"You were saying…lieutenant," Flash replied.

"O-oh captain!" the guard pony replied, "At your service, sir!"

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?" Flash questioned.

The two guards got their act together and started to guide Flash Sentry to the Palace of Justice.

"Make way for the captain!" one of the guard ponies announced.

"Go on, make way!" the other guard pony announced.

"Everyone out of the way for the captain!" the guard pony exclaimed.

"Make way, make way now!" the other guard pony exclaimed.

Flash was on his way, looked back, and noticed that her friends found Twilight and Spike safely hiding in an alley.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine," Twilight answered, "It looked like Flash saved me."

"What was going on? Why did those colts want to give you trouble?" Rarity questioned.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with why we shouldn't even be in this place," Twilight answered.

Somewhere out in the distance, Discord was following Twilight and her friends wearing a blue cloak. He noticed them all relieved Twilight was okay.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, you got to get yourself out of here," Discord said to himself.

**Pony Le Pu-Palace of Justice**

Inside the palace was continuous whipping, and observing it was none other than the cruel colt Judge Clyde Mareister. The door opened during the whipping.

"Stop," Mareister ordered.

"Sir?" the pony who was doing the whipping replied.

The pony who was whipping was dark blue with a fierce brown mane.

"Ease up. Wait between lashes," Mareister suggested, "Otherwise the old sting will dull him to the new."

"Yes sir," the pony replied.

Flash Sentry approached Mareister, and the judge noticed that he has arrived.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Flash Sentry home from the wars," Mareister happily responded.

'Reporting for duty as ordered sir," Flash replied.

"Your service record precedes you Flash. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber," Mareister demanded.

"And you shall have it sir. I guarantee it," Flash responded.

"Yes. You know my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me," Mareister told Flash as the pony delivers a fierce whip to who happens to be the former captain of the royal guards, "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape."

"Uh, thank you. It's a grea—tre—uh, tremendous honor sir," Flash replied as the two ponies were walking down the hall.

The two ponies were on the outside balcony of the palace where Mareister and Flash were able to overlook the city of Pony Le Pu.

"You've come to Pony Le Pu in her darkest hour, captain," Mareister said, "It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled sir?" Flash questioned.

"Look captain, alicorns," Mareister said showing him Twilight Sparkle who was walking the city streets with her friends.

Mareister was about to tell Flash more about the alicorns.

"The alicorns live outside the normal order, and their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts," Mareister explained overlooking Twilight, "And they must be stopped."

"I was summoned from the wars to capture ponies with wings and horns?" Flash questioned.

"Eh, the real war captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the alicorns. One..by..one," Mareister said smashing ants one by one, "And yet for all my success, they have thrived."

Mareister opens up a block that consists of a whole bunch of ants underneath walking around.

"I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest if you will, they call it the Sun&Moon Court," Mareister explained still holding the block.

"What are we going to do about it sir?" Flash asked.

Mareister took the block, and crushed the whole ant group underneath to their deaths. He also moved it around so they were truly dead.

"You make your point quite vividly sir," Flash responded.

"You know I like you captain. Shall we," Mareister said as there was a crowd cheering, "Ah duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival captain?"

"Not recently sir," Flash answered.

"Then this should be quite an education for you," Mareister said, "Come along."

Mareister and Flash left the overlook as if they were going to be on their way to the Festival of Fools.

**Pony Le Pu-Town Square**

Twilight and her friends were venturing the town as they notice the festival that was taking place in town square.

"Oh my gosh, they're having a party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I think we choose the right day to visit this Pony Le Pu," Applejack said.

"I wonder what the occasion is." Fluttershy asked herself.

"It's the Festival of Fools!" Discord exclaimed from behind.

The mane six and Spike all gasped in shock to see Discord was right behind them. He was wearing a blue cloak so nobody would notice him.

"Discord!" they all gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you all have to get out of here," Discord told all the ponies, "Especially you Twilight, forget about that Pegasus you like."

"But, I can't stay away from him for some reason. Plus I owe him a thanks," Twilight explained.

"Why do we need to leave Discord?" Spike asked.

"All I can say is this. The pony who runs this town, does not fond of alicorns. He actually wants all alicorns eliminated. I learned that from my master," Discord explained.

"Is that Celestia and Luna don't want us here?" Twilight asked as she noticed that all of her friends except Spike ditched her, "Where are you all going?"

"Sorry Twilight, but the party is starting," Pinkie exclaimed as she blew her party horn.

"Plus Discord is scaring us," Rainbow Dash stated.

"I guess we could have a little fun, and then go back. Seriously, I want to look for Flash Sentry," Twilight told Discord.

"Alright, you can enjoy the festival and then get yourselves back to Equestria," Discord said as they heard the cheering, "Besides, I never even attended this festival."

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Discord, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were all prepared to take part in the Festival of Fools. The crowd was all getting ready for the fun to begin with Mareister and Flash Sentry on their way.


	6. Festival Of Fools

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, and I do not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the movie's songs.**

**Pony Le Pu-Town Square**

All of the town was at the town square getting ready for the start of the Festival of Fools. Discord was concealing himself in his cloak, and the Mane Six and Spike were ready to party.

"Who's ready to party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Look, here come the fools," Rainbow Dash said pointing to the ponies coming forward.

The entire crowd was beginning to sing as the village ponies were making their way towards the town square.

_Come one_

_Come all_

_Leave your looms and milking stools_

_Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Discord was getting excited as he was trying to blend in with the crowd. No one seemed to notice he was there except for Twilight and her friends.

_Come one_

_Come all_

_Close the churches and the schools_

_It's the day for breaking rules_

_Come and join the feast, of_

"Fools!" Puppeteer exclaimed as he came out from under the ponies with confetti showering.

Flags were coming down, and Puppeteer was laughing while the crowd was cheering and laughing. Discord was kind of afraid, and then Puppeteer comes in to dance with him while singing again, and everyone in town starts to party.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Pony Le Pu upside-down_

A pony looking like a king comes by, and then loses the costume revealing himself as a clown pony.

_Every pony is a king and every king is a clown_

_Once again it's topsy-turvy day_

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly to excitement, while Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity dance with the crowd. Discord hides behind some balloons, with only Puppeteer coming right by them.

_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

Puppeteer cuts the balloon strings, and Discord scrambles to hide in a tent.

_It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

Discord finds himself inside Puppeteer's booth with him using the Mareister puppet hitting Discord on the head.

_Everything is topsy-turvy at the Feast of Fools_

Discord runs, and gets shocked to see dogs with funny hats walking ponies.

_Topsy-turvy (crowd)_

_Everything is upsy-daisy_

Then a pony is on a thing with two cow butts holding up arrow signs while wearing a weather vane on his head.

_Topsy-turvy (crowd)_

_Everyone is acting crazy_

Then a whole bunch of ponies with funny masks walk by, and Discord runs while only being grabbed by a pony dance line with Puppeteer dancing along with them.

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on topsy-turvy day_

"Whoa," Discord replied as he fell backwards into another tent.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike who were enjoying the festivities noticed Discord getting a little out of hand. The two ran over to give him a hand.

"Discord. Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not comfortable yet with these ponies," Discord told Twilight.

"It's okay," said Spike, "It looks li you're okay."

"Hey Discord, since I'm noticing things are going crazy here, you might as well act like one of the crazy ponies who having fun," Twilight suggested.

"Okay, just remember to be careful yourself," Discord told Twilight.

"I will," Twilight replied.

Discord was feeling more confident about himself after the suggestion that Twilight gave him. Then a pony dressed as a lobster gave another pony a ride in a water barrel.

_Topsy-turvy (crowd)_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

Ponies were playing drums and trumpets, and then four clowns were popping each other's heads bringing out confetti.

_Topsy-turvy_

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

Thieves were going in one direction, and a fat lady like pony was dragging Discord in the other direction.

_Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of Janu-ervy_

The guards finally arrived with Judge Mareister's carriage, and Flash Sentry was walking by the carriage. Twilight noticed Flash right when he arrived.

_All because it's topsy-turvy day_

Puppeteer was not done singing just yet.

_Come one_

_Come all_

Mareister was stepping out of the carriage, and was going to take a seat on a chair specialized just for him.

_Hurry hurry, here's your chance_

_See the mystery and romance_

_Come one, Come all_

Puppeteer brought Discord up to the front, and then he took the stage.

_See the finest mare in France_

_Make an entrance to entrance_

_Dance, mysterious mareeeeeee, dance!_

Puppeteer threw a smoke bomb, and Twilight Sparkle appeared as the dancer with a red dress on. She didn't really know what to do, so she just started dancing.

"I swore that was not the mare I hired to dance for the festival," Puppeteer said to himself.

In another tent was the pony who was originally was going to dance on stage.

"Sorry, Twilight wanted to find a way to talk to one of the guards that she knew," Spike explained.

"Is it love," the pony asked.

"Yeah," Spike said giggling.

"Love powers all, let her have her moment," said the pony who was supposed to dance.

The crowd was cheering to Twilight's dance performance, and her friends were kind of surprised to see her on stage.

"Hey, I didn't know Twilight got to dance," Pinkie gasped.

"Probably trying to get with Flash," Rainbow Dash said.

"She's right, he's over there with that…scary black pony," Fluttershy said pointing to Flash Sentry while feeling scared of Mareister.

Mareister was feeling disgusted with Twilight's dancing.

"Look at that disgusting display," Mareister said watching Twilight dance.

"Yes sir," Flash replied.

Twilight was dancing towards Mareister, and showing off her moves, and then grabbing his hat to cover his face letting the crowd laugh. Surprisingly Twilight looked like a good dancer, and then showed them off to Flash.

"Never knew you were a dancer," Flash said.

"I'm not, I'm trying to say hi to you," Twilight said, "I see they gave you the job."

"Yeah," Flash replied.

"Thanks for saving me earlier. I know understand why Princess Celestia didn't want anything to do with this place," Twilight said while she was still dancing.

"You know that Judge Mareister hates alicorns," Flash responded.

"Is Judge Mareister the ruler of this town?" Twilight asked, "Because that's what I heard from someone."

"Yeah, he's right over there," Flash said pointing to Mareister, "I suggest you keep that dress on because it covers your wings. By the way, you're a great dancer."

"Um thanks, I never really have danced before," Twilight said blushing.

Twilight grabbed a spear, and started twirling around on it, and the crowd continued to cheer her on. Everyone threw bits at her, including Flash Sentry who threw the most. Puppeteer was now back on stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance," Puppeteer announced as he started singing again.

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now's the time we crown the king of fools_

"You all remember last year's king," Puppeteer announced as a pony being carried on a throne belched waiving.

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

_Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

_For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools_

Ponies in masks were coming up on stage while others were playing with their heads. Discord was dragged on stage by a random pony.

_Why!_

_Topsy-turvy_

_Ugly folks forget your shyness_

_Topsy-turvy_

_You could soon be called your highness_

_Put your foulest features on display_

_Be the king of topsy-turvy day_

Twilight was pulling masks off a pony, and the first one didn't seem ugly as Spike flamed his butt off the stage. The second made a bleah sound, and Spike fired him off as well. The others were scorched as well until Twilight came to Discord. Twilight was worried as she removed Discord's cloak and pulled his face.

"That's no mask," a pony said.

"It's his face," another pony said.

"He's hideous," said another pony.

"It's the bell ringer from Pony Le Pu," another civilian said out loud.

Mareister stood up as he was shocked to see Discord appear on stage. The entire crowd was disgusted when they saw his face.

"Wow, that is one ugly pony," Pinkie said in shock.

"Um Pinkie, that's Discord," Applejack responded.

"Oh," Pinkie replied, "He looks hideous!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Pony Le Pu, and here it is!" Puppeteer announced as he held a jester crown for Discord and placed it on his head, "Discord, the draconequus of Pony Le Pu!"

The entire crowd ran up cheering as they threw confetti. Puppeteer then jumped of the stage with a somersault. Then the crowd started to sing.

_Once a year we throw a party_

_Here in town_

_Hail to the king (Puppeteer)_

_Once a year, we turn all of Pony Le Pu upside-down_

Discord was being tossed onto the throne.

_Oh what a king (Puppeteer)_

_Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown_

"Mares, give a kiss," Puppeteer told some mares as they kissed Discord.

_We never had a king like this_

_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three-hundred and sixty-four_

Puppeteer threw a cape on him, and then gave him a scepter. Then he continued to sing while everyone else was dancing and singing. Then a random pony was jumping into a barrel of beer.

_Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stopping_

_For the chance to pop some popinjay_

A random civilian pony popped open some beer, and knocked a tall clown over.

_And pick a king who put the top in topsy-turvy_

Discord was brought up on top while everypony was drinking beer, or cheering. Mareister was grinning when he saw Discord on top.

_Topsy-turvy_

_Mad-and-crazy_

_Upsy-daisy_

_Topsy-turvy day_

Everyone was hooting and hollering, and Pinkie was blowing party horns while the other three were cheering loud, and Fluttershy was just acting quiet. Confetti was being thrown on stage, and everypony was chanting Discord's name.

"Discord, Discord, Discord," everypony was chanting as roses were being thrown.

"You think he's ugly now?" a guard pony questioned, "Watch this."

The guard pony threw a tomato at Discord, and the cheering came to a stop. Discord was starting to feel worried.

"What the, what's happening to Discord?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know Fluttershy," Rarity answered.

"Hail to the king!" another guard pony yelled out as he threw a tomato.

The guard ponies were starting to throw food at Discord, and then he slipped on a tomato and landed on his back.

"Where are you going draconequus?" a civilian pony yelled as more food was being thrown, "The fun's just beginning."

The civilian pony twirled a rope, and caught Discord around the neck with it. Everyone was laughing and cheering to Discord's humiliation as another rope was thrown around his arm. Things were not looking good for Discord.


End file.
